


S'il Aurait Dit Non

by minortoyourmajor



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Toxic friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 01:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17992280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minortoyourmajor/pseuds/minortoyourmajor
Summary: What might have been if LeFou had told Gaston that enough was enough?





	S'il Aurait Dit Non

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Slight warning of homophobia in the beginning, in paragraphs 8-10. Then more direct homophobia depicted in paragraphs 52-57.

 

 

 

 

> _" **G** aston, with all due respect--"_

 

 

_"Do you want to be next?"_ Gaston hissed malisciously, fire in his eyes.

 

 

LeFou started at his supposed friend's icy manner, knowing that he had just entered dangerous waters.

 

 

" _Fetch my horse."_ The powerful man barked at him, then turned and began to walk away to lead his fearful mob to the castle.

 

 

But a fire of his own was developing in LeFou's eyes.

 

 

_**"No."** _

 

 

Gaston stopped in his tracks. He couldn't remember the last time somebody flat-out denied him an order. Next, he whirled around, threw his head back, and laughed.

 

 

_"No?"_ Gaston repeated in a mocking tone, a sick smile on his face. " _You're_ telling me _no_? I thought you _loved_ me, LeFou. I thought you would do absolutely _anything_ to win my heart. I thought you wanted to _kiss_ me." Gaston taunted knowingly. His statements earned a loud gasp and whispers from the villagers.

 

 

And that was the moment LeFou knew that his life was over.

 

 

He stood still as a rock, afraid to even take a glimpse at any one of the townsfolk. He was being condemned, he could feel it.

He swallowed. He was no longer a person, he was a _sodomite._ His face a bright red, managing to choke back tears threatening to fall, he began to tremble; not from fear as much from anger.

 

 

"I can't do this anymore!" He blurted out, having waited much too long to say the words.

 

 

"You can't do what, LeFou?" Gaston all but shouted, appearing to have to physically hold back his rage.

 

 

"I can't follow your path any longer. You go too far, especially this time you have. I can't go with you. I just can't!"

 

 

Gaston's chest rose and fell as the furious wrath within him demanded to be released. He stood stock still, silent besides his heavy breathing. His dark, stormy eyes bore into LeFou's, physically hurting him.

 

 

After two full minutes, Tom and Dick advanced over to LeFou to toss him into the wagon transporting Belle and Maurice (And now himself) to Maison Des Lunes.

 

 

"No." Gaston said lowly, stretching his arm out to stop two of his assistants. "Let me." He snatched LeFou's collar and jerked him even closer, choking him. He kept this position for a few seconds, allowing fearful anticipation to build up in the smaller man as he continued to stare directly into his eyes.

 

 

"I can't wait to hear how long you last in there," He almost whispered, then gave a low chuckle, "Your name without a doubt fits you. I just hope you don't regret your decision, **_old friend_**." The smallest of smiles sneakily turned the corners 'round his lips.

 

 

Next, he whirled around, still holding LeFou by his shirt, and released the built-up anger boiling inside by throwing him into the wagon full-force. At impact, LeFou blacked out.

 

 

 

**~{《;;♤;;》}~**

 

 

LeFou woke up hours later in a cell, similar to that of a dungeon, with a bed. He was leaned up against a wall, his head aching terribly. It took a minute or two for his eyes to grow accustomed to the intense darkness. His only source of light was coming from a tiny window to the cell next to him.

 

 

"No time to lose our heads. We'll get out of here, it's only a matter of when." A familiar voice was heard from that cell to his right.

 

 

LeFou turned his head towards the sound of Belle's voice. As soon as he did so, he became dizzy. He sighed, and it echoed throughout the chambers.

 

 

"LeFou!" Belle gasped, realizing he was awake. She rushed over to the bars that were separating them. "Are you all right?"

 

 

"Apparently not, hence the fact that I'm here." He said sharper than he'd meant to.

 

 

"We're going to find a way out of here." Belle declared, trying to reassure LeFou as her father was examining the cell lock.

 

 

"I'm sure you will." He said this time much softer, almost as a compliment. He paired the comment with a very faint smile, attempting to be polite despite his lack of spirit.

 

 

Belle looked away, the gears turning in her ever-processing mind. Then a moment later she let out a small gasp.

 

 

"I can't believe I didn't think of that before." She mumbled, pulling something out of her hair. In her hand was an oblong, feather-shaped hairpin. She took it and thrust her arm out between two bars that made up her and Maurice's cell door. The end that stuck into her hair would not work for this lock, so she used the other end.

 

LeFou watched in silence, not moving from his position as she moved the pin in every direction and turned it around in the lock.

 

"Careful, now." Maurice cautioned, watching intensely. After a few minutes without luck, the lock clicked.

 

 

"I knew you could do it!" Her papa congratulated her, though she was already at LeFou's cell, attempting to unlock it.

 

 

"Don't bother." He told her, just before she had already picked the lock and swung the door open.

 

 

"Come, LeFou." She gently pleaded, having knelt down to face him directly.

 

 

"I can't."

 

 

"Why not?"

 

 

"There's no place for me out there."

 

 

"Of course there is!"

 

 

"-There isn't. I either sit here until the sin is forced out of me, or I die at their hands." He tilted his head in the direction of town, referring to the villagers. For the second time he could count, LeFou had given up.

 

 

"There's nothing sinful about love. There is nothing wrong with you." Belle placed her hand on top of his, squeezing it softly.

 

 

"She's right, Monsieur LeFou. You are no lesser for loving men. The problem is that our village and the rest of the world are too close-minded to accept something they're not familiar with; they fear the unknown." Maurice added.

 

 

LeFou looked up at Belle, to Maurice, then back to Belle, his eyes moist. He was now able to look around without his head spinning so much. "Thank you," He was sincerely grateful, "But even if I'm not despicable, they'll still kill me." His voice broke as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

 

 

"There's not much time." Maurice warned them.

 

 

Belle turned her head away from him and back to LeFou, empathy written all over her face. "We can't just leave you in here. Please, come." She begged him.

 

 

"W-where could I even be safe out there?" He questioned, full of despair. His tears had finally escaped him. There was no hope for him to possibly grasp onto at this point.

 

 

Belle wrapped him into a consoling hug. "You don't deserve this." She whispered.

 

 

LeFou opened his mouth to say something, but stopped when he began to hear voices. They weren't quite in their area of the asylum, but were rather close.

 

 

"Now or never!" Maurice whispered loudly.

 

 

"Here," Belle handed LeFou her hairpin, "In case you change your mind later."

 

 

"Thank you."

 

 

Belle reluctantly and slowly shut the cell door, slightly lagging behind as her father led her out of that particular section of cells quietly.

 

 

The voices became louder and louder, and before he knew it, Monsieur D'Arque and an assistant of his led three burly men into the area. D'Arque's assistant opened up two cells next to and across from Lefou's. There were only three cells in the chambers, so he also opened up Lefou's cell for one man to share with him.

 

 

D'arque and his assistant walked off without bothering to make sure each patient was locked in their cells, for they were lost in conversation.

 

 

"That must be him. The filthy sodomite," One of the three men growled, "There's no way I'll share a cell with him."

 

 

LeFou gasped, cowering to the corner of his cell.

 

 

"All right, then. Let's take care of him." Another said, not caring whether LeFou heard him. The most built managed to break the lock, and they all three entered his cell and cornered him.

 

 

"Please, don't hurt me." LeFou cried out, terrified. He was shaking like a leaf.

 

 

"Do you know how disgusting you are?" Asked the biggest of the three, picking him up by his collar. He balled his free hand into a fist, and reeled his arm back, ready to beat LeFou senseless, or worse.

 

 

_"No, please!"_

 

 

LeFou sat bolt upright in bed, tears streaming down his face, trembling, and nearly hyperventilating. He was sweating, despite being cold.

 

 

"LeFou!" Stanley woke up to his boyfriend's exclamation, instinctively wrapping his arms around him a bit tightly. "I've got you."

 

 

LeFou was so upset that he couldn't speak, he could only sob.

 

 

"Shhh. It's just you and me. We're in my house, and everything is all right. I promise." Stanley comforted him quietly.

 

 

"I-it was a-a different nightmare t-this time. I-I told G-Gaston that I c-couldn't follow him anymore, a-and he threw m-me in Maison D-Des Lunes. Then other patients tried t-to kill m-me." LeFou stammered as he tried his best to calm down.

 

 

"Shhhh, shh. You're okay. It's over now. It was just a dream. Say it with me, it was-"

 

 

_"Just a dream."_

 

 

_**~{•°*《♤》*°•}~** _


End file.
